Elaborate Seduction
by Mel-Hentai
Summary: And an excuse to have a threesome. SasuSakuNaru Threesome, Lemon, PWP, COMPLETE


Elaborate Seduction (And an excuse to have a threesome.)

---

Graceful, delicate, and measured. Wistful fingertips traced damp skin. A focused shinobi whose hands are callus are also capable of much more than ending lives.

Leaning back and resting my head on his shoulder as his fingers skated over my stomach and lower, I felt that pang of guilt again.

"Sasuke…" Breathlessly I said his name as his fingers hooked into the fabric of my panties. He paused and nipped at my neck as he pushed the sheer material down my thighs and let them fall to the floor. Through his pants that pressed with urgency into my backside, I knew what was happening was wrong. I was with Naruto.

Yet this moment was a dream come true. One I'd fantasized about for years.

"Sakura…" He breathed into my neck before turning me around to face him. Within seconds his lips were pressing into mine as he gently laid my nude body onto his bed. His hands slid over my thighs parting them so he could settle between them, and then he was there. Inside me.

I repressed a choked sob as he slid all the way inside while his teeth nipped my tender flesh. First my collarbones then my breasts, he left red marks all over before sucking my nipples harshly. Gasping and groaning under his muscled body I hadn't noticed we weren't alone that was until Sasuke ceased his torment and pulled back. Shallowly thrusting Sasuke smirked tilting his head to the side, "Do you see?"

A grunt came from the shadows and my eyes widened in fear as the figure approached the bed.

Lustful blue eyes swept over my body before gazing back at me. He was not smiling causing me to tense, then it broke out over his face: a wide toothy grin. Horrified I looked back to Sasuke who had stopped moving, then to Naruto who stood just to Sasuke's left.

"Yeah, you were right. Looks like she _was_ saving it for you, Sasuke."

My eyes widened further looking betwixt the two then to Naruto. I gulped harshly and frowned, my eyebrows drew up and together. There was no explaining this…

"Please…Naruto I-"

"Shh, it's okay, Sakura-chan. I'm not mad."

Naruto leaned forward and climbed onto the bed as Sasuke started shallowly thrusting once again. Once he reached me, Naruto smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead. Needless to say I was confused by these actions!

"Naruto?" I called out only to be 'shhed' again. He kissed my cheeks and neck while his right hand trailed over my breasts and stomach down to where Sasuke and I were joined. Rubbing his index over my clit harshly caused me to tense and Sasuke to hiss.

"Idiot…don't surprise her, she's tight enough as is."

Naruto just looked up into my face and grinned as he rubbed little circles around my clitoris causing me to shudder. My eyes slid halfway shut and my mouth opened as I began to pant, and he just stared. Those endless blue eyes had me hypnotized until they slid shut and his lips were on mine.

It was a sweet kiss, like ones we'd shared before when a date had come to its end. Then it changed, he changed moving his lips like I had never experienced before, his tongue slid between my lips to lap at mine. This feeling was something that I had never felt, it was indescribable. The wet heat of his mouth against mine… I had been wrong about him, terribly irrevocably wrong. I had begun to think that Naruto and I were not compatible, that we should be better off friends, that there was no _passion_ between us.

His index and middle finger toyed with my clit while he kissed me breathless, and Sasuke moved faster, deeper.

I groaned at the loss when Naruto pushed himself up a few inches from my face to stare at me again. He just smiled while he moved his fingers back and forth over my sensitive clitoris causing me to gape like a fish without water. I was tensing, feeling it coming. I was going to orgasm! I moaned gasping quickly after, my eyes widened, and Naruto pulled his hand away. Sasuke grunted and pulled out, stroked his arousal, and came all over my stomach.

I blinked watching this action as did Naruto. Panting I suddenly felt frustrated, but that feeling was cut short when Sasuke moved away to lay beside me on my left and Naruto got up. Confused I looked between the two, then to Naruto.

He gazed at me while he removed his clothing slowly, revealing to me the parts of his body that I'd never seen before. Walking around the bed and to the position where Sasuke had been, he crawled on top of me.

"Sakura-chan, do you want this?"

You ask now of all times?!…I wanted to scream at him, but instead wet my lips and nodded resolutely.

Smiling he guided himself within me. My toes curled as he stretched me and kissed me as he sunk deeper.

Fingers combed through my hair and another set of lips took over where Naruto left off. The fingers ghosted over the nape of my neck down over my shoulder, collarbone, then to my breasts where thumb and forefinger squeezed the tip of my right nipple.

I groaned into Sasuke's mouth as I felt Naruto change his position slightly, his fingers grazed my lower abdomen before settling his palm on my pubic bone where his thumb nestled between my fleshy outer lips to rest upon my clitoris. Naruto's thumb moved in slow circles complimenting his movements as he thrust into my body.

Sasuke pulled back slightly to stare deeply into my eyes and for a moment I thought I had drowned in them. Shifting my eyes to Naruto a moment later, I noticed he had the same look in his eyes. I groaned and squeezed my thighs around Naruto's hips as Sasuke mouthed my left nipple while he tortured the other with his left hand.

Overwhelmed I felt myself approaching the precipice once again as Naruto sped up his movements while Sasuke teased my nipples to stiff aching peaks.

"Aah…" I murmured as I began to tense, tilting my head back into fluffy pillows. My breathing became more shallow and erratic. Fisting sheets and a large hunk of Sasuke's hair I gazed into Naruto's eyes and came.

For a long while I could see nothing, largely in part to having shut my eyes during orgasm, but just breathing and feeling was devastating enough. After such an intense feeling, I finally opened my eyes. The two boys' reactions seemed to be a cross between concern and smug satisfaction.

Blinking, then blushing I touched my flushed right cheek and smiled shyly. Naruto grinned and Sasuke smiled a small smile in return.

"You've been out a couple minutes Sakura-chan. Did you enjoy yourself that much?"

I blushed deeper admitting a small 'yes' in response to the forward question.

"See Sasuke, it worked like a dream!" Naruto nudged Sasuke who stiffened.

My eyes narrowed, "What…worked like a dream?"

"My-" Naruto's enthusiasm dimmed suddenly, "plan? Eheh…" He scratched the back of his head with a strained smile stretching his facial features in an awkward expression.

"Naruto!"


End file.
